


The Werewolf's Guide To Manipulation and Destruction

by I_Need_Fangirl_Therapy, Phantom_of_the_library



Category: Ella Enchanted - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Assault, Derek Has Issues, Derek has PTSD, Ella Enchanted, Ella Enchanted AU, F/M, Flashbacks, Kate is terrible, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Assault, Slow Burn, Sterek sexy stuff eventually, Teen Sterek, Teen Wolf, Torture, WIP, hale family death, i think, idk yet, kate argent is a creep, non con, statuatory rape, werewolves are a thing still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Need_Fangirl_Therapy/pseuds/I_Need_Fangirl_Therapy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_of_the_library/pseuds/Phantom_of_the_library
Summary: Sterek Ella Enchanted AU.Or:  "The One Where Derek Hale Is Incapable Of Saying "No" To Anything and Bad Shit Happens.Derek was given a gift by a fairy at birth.Obedience.Seemingly harmless in theory right?Every parent wants a well behaved child.But this is Derek Hale we're talking about here!So of course things go wrong.Kate Argent finds out and uses it against him.Will someone find out in time to save him or will it be too late?Either way this is gonna screw him up.Come pester me on Tumblr at i-need-fangirl-therapyor someone-hug-stiles-please





	The Werewolf's Guide To Manipulation and Destruction

On the lovely, sunny day that Derek Hale was born, a well meaning fairy gave him a gift.  
Now Lucinda was known all around for her terrible gifts, but unfortunately, that never seemed to stop her.  
They tried to hide him but to no avail.  
So Talia held her beautiful boy in her arms as Lucinda bestowed her gift.  
“Obedience!” She declared; after a few seconds of staring contemplative, at the baby werewolf.  
“Every parent dreams of a well behaved child! It’s perfect!” She stated, proud of herself.  
And Talia had sighed with relief. This gift didn’t seem too bad.


End file.
